The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
In recent years, so-called "electronic translator" devices have gained in popularity and have met with commercial success. These electronic-translators typically include a first memory for storing a plurality of translated words one of which is addressed in response to the introduction of a word by means of a keyboard device. For this purpose, a plurality of words, inclusive of the word to be entered, are also stored in a second memory, having a relation with the plurality of translated words. A sentence may be stored and addressed by similar techniques.
An example of such electronic translators was disclosed in Kehoe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,536, June 26, 1979, "PORTABLE ELECTRONICS LANGUAGE TRANSLATION DEVICE."
Another example of such electronic translators was disclosed in Levy U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,236, June 12, 1979, "ELECTRONIC DICTIONARY AND LANGUAGE INTERPRETER." In this patent, a means was disclosed which displayed words which were stored in an ROM which match letters entered by the user.
The letters entered formed a complete word if the user was sure of the word or, a partial word and a blank character entered for letters which the user was not sure of.
All words stored in the second memory, which had letters which matched the letters entered by the user, will be examined.
In connection with the introduction of the complete word or sentence, however, it is further desirous that a means be added for informing that the complete word or sentence cannot be found in the second memory and for displaying a word or a sentence similar to the word or the sentence entered, as much as possible, of the words stored in the second memory.